Don't Dream It's Over
by movienerd1174
Summary: Nathan Scott is a prominent business man but what happens when he wakes up one morning married to his high school sweetheart who died so long ago. Will he be able to go back and save her or will this blessing become a curse?
1. Spirit in the Night

**A/N: So guys, I'm starting a new story. You guys voted and the winner is the idea I had that is loosely based on the movie "The Family Man". Don't you guys fret, I will still update NOHTSM regularly on the other hand Highly Addictive won't be updated. I am actually thinking of pitching that idea to a production company so if I do, I can't write it anymore. I will be sure to keep you guys up to date on that. **

**Summary: Nathan Scott is a prominent business man but what happens when he woke up one morning married to his high school sweetheart who died so long ago. Will he be able to go back and save her or will this blessing become a curse?**

**Chapter 1: Spirit in the Night**

_December 24th, 2010_

Looking out the floor to ceiling windows of his ninety-eighth floor office, Nathan Scott marvelled at the bright lights of the city that never sleeps. He had moved to New York six years ago and still after all this time, the glitz and glimmer still fascinated him. He would always be a country boy at heart.

He pushed up the sleeve of his Hugo Boss suit and looked down at his Rolex. It was 9:48 p.m. on Christmas Eve and he was still at his office. Some life he had. A soft knock came from behind him and he turned around to see his assistant enter the room. "Do you need anything else, Mr. Scott?" Ella asked, twirling her modest wedding ring around her finger.

He smiled at her, she was the closest person that he had here. She was simply dressed, her blonde hair pulled back into neat bun and her soft green eyes were kind. "No thanks, Ella. It's Christmas Eve, go home to Jake and the boys. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Thank you, sir." she smiled before leaving quietly. She was the last to go, everyone in the building has left instead of him and the on-duty security guard in the lobby.

Plopping down in his plush leather chair, he ran his hands over his head messing up his perfectly combed hair. He opened up the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out an empty glass along with a half empty bottle of bourbon. He poured the amber liquid into the glass, swishing it around before finally taking a sip.

Nathan closed his eyes as the smooth alcohol slid down his throat, burning along the way. As he went to put bottle of liquor away, he noticed the Christmas card that Brooke, Lucas and their new daughter, Hope, sent to him. The looked so happy, he couldn't help but be envious. Under the Christmas card was a familiar worn photograph on the bottom of the drawer. Picking up the picture, he could feel his chest constrict and his eyes prickle. He had looked at this picture probably twice a month for the past six years but it still killed him everytime.

It had always been his favorite picture of them. The way her big brown eyes danced with happiness still made his breath hitch in his throat. It had been taken just before their Senior Prom, she was standing in front of him in an elegant deep royal blue dress as he stood behind her in his tux. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he kissed her cheek causing her to smile brightly at the camera.

Looking at this picture always brought him back to that night. The night that changed his life, the night that tore him and Haley James apart forever.

xxxxxx

_February 9th, 2002_

_Nathan lay on his bed panting as his girlfriend of three years snuggled up to his side. "Maybe you should do this whole Habitat for Humanity thing more often because the reunion sex is almost worth you being gone for six weeks. Almost."_

_"I missed you so much, baby." she murmured against the skin of his chest before she reached up and kissed his chin. "I came over here as soon as I got back."_

_"Thank God you did because if we did what we just did in your dorm room everyone on your floor would think of you in an entirely different way." he chuckled, dragging his fingers up and down her bare back._

_Briefly covering her blushing face with her hands, she looked up at him, "Was I that loud?"_

_He laughed at her sudden embarassment. He couldn't believe that one moment she can be so sexually confident then so shy the next. "Let's just say that this is a time that I'm glad that I have an off campus apartment."_

_"Oh God", she giggled, burying her face in his chest._

_"I like it." he said, smiling down at her. "God, you're beautiful." he breathed as he quickly captured her lips with his._

_Pulling back, she propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at him. "I love you babe, so much." she whispered, running her hand over his dark hair while her other hand made it's way down his torso. She bit her lip when his eyes closed and breathing quickened as her hand slipped beneath the sheet._

_"Hales", he groaned, his head moving farther back into the pillow._

_She leaned her head down to his, taking his earlobe in between her teeth. "I bet I'm not the only one that can't keep quiet."_

_He let out a breathy laugh but it quickly died on his lips as he felt her take hold of him. Just as she was about to start her ministrations, her cell phone started going off the side table. "Let it ring." he breathed, fisting his fingers in his hair._

_"You know I can't." she said, giving a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth before reaching over and looking and the caller i.d. before answering her phone. "Hello Brooke", she said happily, flopping down on her back. "Yeah, I'm at Nathan's."_

_At hearing his name, Nathan rolled over so he was hovering over his girlfriend and began kissing her neck. She broke out into a smile and bit her lip at the feeling of his mouth sucking on her sensitive skin. "Okay, uh, did you take a m-message?" she stumbled over her words as she brought her hand to the back of his neck. "Okay, I'll c-call them back in the moooorning. Brooke! Would I ever answer the phone if I were doing t-that?"_

_All Nathan could hear from the phone was "Get it, Tutorgirl!" before he reached up and took the phone from her. "Bye Brooke", he said, smiling and shutting the phone before he continued to kiss Haley. "What was that all about?" he mummbled against his lips._

_"She just wanted to check that I landed fine and tell me that my gyno called while I was away."_

_That certainly got his attention, he stopped kissing her and looked at her. "Your gyno? Why?"_

_"Well that was a mood killer", she laughed, running her hand through auburn hair. "She wants to put me back on birth control."_

_A surprised look crossed his face before he moved off of her and started to get dressed. "So you're telling me that you not on birth control at the moment?" he asked with an attitude as he pulled a Duke t-shirt over his head._

_Slightly shocked at how quickly he moved away from her, she pulled the sheet up to cover her. "Well, yeah. I mean, there's no way I could get my prescription filled in South America and I didn't exactly need it while I was there."_

_She could tell he was becoming frustrated as he started pacing and kept running his hands over his head and face. "So, knowing that we weren't protected you just let that happen?" he accused, motioning to the bed. "I can't believe this." he muttered under his breath before storming out of the room. _

_Haley quickly followed him in to the living room, pulling clothes on in the process. "You can not seriously be blaming me for this right now!"_

_"Haley you knew we weren't protected when we had sex!"_

_"Well, it takes two, guy without a condom." she retorted. "And all I was thinking about was being with my boyfriend that I hadn't seen in six weeks, sorry if that's such a HORRIBLE thing."_

_He sighed harshly, "You know that's not what I mean, Haley! I'm thinking about basketball, my future."_

_As the words left his mouth, her face dropped instantly and she had to try her hardest not to cry. "And apparently, I don't fit into that equation." she stated quietly as she began to collect her belongings._

_"Haley..."_

_"No, Nathan! You don't have to worry, your future as a basketball player is totally secure. Your future with me, not so much." She shouted, emotions evident in her voice as she slammed the door behind her._

xxxxxx

Walking out of the liquor store on East 57th street, Nathan tucked the brown paper bag under his arm. He noticed a Salvation Army bell ringer on the corner and reached into his pocket, pulling out a hundred dollar bill. Folding it up, he placed it into the bucket causing the bell ringer, a middle aged man with soft brown eyes and thick stubble, to look up at him.

"That's very kind of you, Sir." the bell ringer commented. "What's a nice man like you doing alone on Christmas Eve?"

He sighed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his peacoat. "It's a really long story."

"I have all night." the older man smiled, motioning to a stack of newspapers next to him.

Nathan didn't know why, but something inside of him told him that he could trust this stranger. He took a seat on the stack of newspaper and took a deep breath, beginning his story. "Well, when I was a sophomore in college..."

xxxxxx

_February 10th, 2002_

_A loud rapping at his front door woke Nathan up from his sleep. Looking at his clock, the red lights read 2:08 a.m. Groaning, he got out of bed and headed to the front door._

_Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he opened the door and found Haley's best friend and roommate crying hysterically. "Brooke, what's wrong?" he asked, quickly taking her into his arms._

_It was the longest moments of his whole life as he waited for Brooke to compose herself enough to form words. She pulled away from him, trying to control her breathing. "I-It's Haley." she managed to get out before completely breaking down again._

_He didn't need her to say another word. He quickly grabbed his jacket as him and Brooke rushed out of the apartment._

_xxxxxx_

_Nathan and Brooke rushed through the doors of the emergency room. He did a bee-line for the information desk, "I-I need to talk to someone about Haley James."_

_The older woman looked up at him. "Take a seat, someone should be with you shortly."_

_They took a seat in the waiting room. It felt like forever before a doctor walked through the automatic doors, holding a biohazard bag. "Family of Haley James." he called._

_"Yes, that's us." Nathan said, standing up quickly._

_The doctor looked at the two young people in front of him. They couldn't be any older than teenagers. "You're her family?"_

_"I'm her boyfriend, her family is scattered all over the country." Nathan rushed out._

_Taking a deep breath, the doctor spoke, "I think you should call her parents, Son..." Nathan almost felt his knees give out as he was handed the biohazard bag. Inside the bag, he saw his Celtics hooded sweatshirt that Haley had been wearing, a fair amount of it stained with blood. He no longer heard what the doctor said. He sank down against the wall as he took the sweatshirt out of the bag, hugging it to him. _

_It smelled faintly of her perfume, but the metallic scent of blood overpowered it. He emptied out the rest of the contents of the bag onto the floor next to him. On the tile, lay her cell phone and a colorful beaded bracelet. As he picked up the bracelet, he completely lost it._

_His heart was shattered that night and it never fully recovered._

xxxxxx

"She was on her way home from my apartment when a drunk driver ran a red light. She died instantly, she never even saw it coming." Nathan explained. He didn't even realize that he was crying until he saw the drops on the sidewalk.

The man laid a rugged but comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Nathan smiled at the stranger. "I don't know, I guess the worst part about it is that the fight we had was over something so stupid. In retrospect, who cares if she wasn't on birth control. I knew she was the girl I was gonna marry and have kids with one day, who cares if it was a little sooner than we expected. I had a ring and everything. It just kills me that I never got to give it to her, never got to see what our kids would look like." He took a deep breath and covered his eyes as he felt a round of sobs overcome him. "I just still can't believe that that was the last conversation I had with her. I didn't even tell her I love her."

"She knew."

He looked over at the kind bell ringer and smiled. "Yeah, I hope you're right. Well, there's nothing I can do about it now."

"I wouldn't say that." the mysterious man offered.

Nathan gave him a puzzled look before quickly shaking it off and laughing at himself for crying. Wiping his eyes, he stood up and straightened his coat. "Thanks for listening. I really appreciate it..." he said, waiting for that man's name.

"Keith." the older man stated.

Nathan nodded politely, "Keith. I'm Nathan."

"I know." Keith smiled.

He looked at him with a confused look and Keith just smiled at him, "Merry Christmas."

With an uneasy feeling, Nathan began the trek back to his apartment. A block or two later, something at a newstand caught his eye. It was a picture, a small one in the corner of the paper. Next to it a headline that read, "Local Mechanic Shot to Death at Point Blank Range". If he didn't know any better, Nathan would have thought the man in the picture was the man he had just poured his heart to.

He was suddenly overcome with a feeling that he had not seen the last of that kind bell ringer.

xxxxxx

_December 25th, 2010_

An unbearable pounding in his head was almost enough to make Nathan not want to open his eyes. He had no idea how much he drank last night until now. Feeling a warm body stir next to him was enough for him to ignore the pain in his head and open his eyes.

When he did, the sight he was met with was enough to knock the breath out of him. He was staring into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen, brown eyes that he thought he would never see again.

"Haley?"

xxxxxx

**Whattya think? Hate it? Love it? Please let me know. I have wonderful things planned for this story, I hope you all stick around to read them! Love you my happy readers :)**


	2. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**A/N: Wow! Guys, I'm blown away by your response! I'm so glad you all love it. Now, I did go back to the last chapter and added/changed a few minor details. I would reccomend that you go back and read it but if you don't here's the summarized version.**

**Changes made to Chapter 1: In the flashback, I changed Haley's hair color to auburn instead of dark blonde. I also mentioned that Lucas and Brooke were married with a baby in beginning when Nathan is still in his office.**

**P.S. The house they live in is like Naley's house in season 7 and 8 :)**

**Chapter 2: Suddenly Everything Has Changed**

_December 25th, 2010_

_An unbearable pounding in his head was almost enough to make Nathan not want to open his eyes. He had no idea how much he drank last night until now. Feeling a warm body stir next to him was enough for him to ignore the pain in his head and open his eyes._

_When he did, the sight he was met with was enough to knock the breath out of him. He was staring into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen, brown eyes that he thought he would never see again._

_"Haley?"_

The most breathtaking smile Nathan had ever seen spread across her face. "You were expecting someone el...". Before Haley could even finish what she was saying, he grabbed her face between his hands and pressed his lips against hers.

Somewhat surprised at his eagerness, she brought her hand to the back of his head. Nathan tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss. When she felt something wet on her cheek, Haley pulled back to look up a him. There were tears streaming down his face. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"It's really you." he breathed, looking down at her. She looked the same but different. Her hair was a shade lighter and she looked a little bit older but just as beautiful as ever. He began raining kisses all over her face.

She laughed as his rough stubble tickled her sensitive skin. "Of course it's me. I certainly hope you weren't expecting to wake up next to anyone besides your wife."

"You're my wife?" he whispered, the biggest smile stretching across his face.

Now she was getting worried. "Okay Nathan, what is going on?"

"I honestly have no idea." he laughed, shaking his head.

"Great", Haley huffed as she got off the bed. She was dressed in nothing but cotton panties and one of Nathan's wife beaters. The air was literally knocked out off his lungs when he noticed her large pregnant belly that stretched the fabric of his shirt. "Leave it to my luck to have a husband that looses his memory on Christmas morning." she rambled as she slipped on her silk robe. She turned to see him smiling goofily at her. "What?"

He shook his head, continuing to smile. She hadn't changed a bit. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She sat next to him on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes at the feeling. "Are you okay, Nathan? Should I call the doctor?" She asked, her hand stopping on his cheek.

"No, no. I just had one of those dreams that felt so real that I didn't know what was real." he explained, turning his head to kiss the inside of her palm. He brought his hand up to rest on her bulging stomach, his thumb stroking back and forth. "But now I know."

She smiled down at him, covering his hand with hers. "What was your dream about?"

Right as he was about to answer, their bedroom door flew open and ball of energy rushed in the room and jumped on the bed. It was a boy, no bigger than three years old. He looked practically identical to Nathan at that age despite the sandy blond hair on top of his head and his button nose was definitely Haley's. "Daddy", he squealed, plopping himself on Nathan's lap. "You hafta get up! Santy Claus came!"

Nathan just stared at the child on his lap with a look of astonishment as he ran his hand over the boy's blond hair. He couldn't believe it, he always wanted a son. When his father didn't answer him, he turned to his mother. "What's wrong with Daddy, Mama?"

"Come on, Jameson." Haley said, lifting him off the bed. "Daddy still a little sleepy. Why don't you go put your slippers on and me and Daddy will be ready to go open some presents." Jameson's face lit up at the mention of presents. "Does that sound good?"

Nodding his head eagerly, the little boy took off running as soon as his mom placed him on the floor.

After a moment, Nathan finally spoke, his face totally awestruck. "Hate to break it to you, Hales. You are a stunning woman but he has got to be _the most beautiful _thing I have _ever_ seen."

"You seem to be getting your memory back." she smiled as she slipped on her slipper boots.

He got off the bed and slipped a gray t-shirt over his head. "Why do you say that?"

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't you remember?" she whispered, resting her chin on his chest as she looked at him. "You said the exact same thing to me the day he was born."

In that moment, Nathan hated himself for not remembering a moment that never happened. "God, I've missed you", he breathed, tangling his fingers through her now blonder hair as he pressed his lips against hers.

Before it could escalate at all, they heard a little yet loud voice emit from the hallway. "Mama! Daddy!"

xxxxxx

Standing in the beautiful kitchen of this wonderful house, Nathan looked at the many pictures adorning the french doors on the fridge. There was a picture of both him and Haley on their wedding day, a picture of him in scrubs, holding a newborn baby that he could only assume was Jameson. On the other door of the fridge there was a photo of Haley squeezing and kissing a slightly younger Jameson and a grainy black and white sonogram that he reasoned was the new baby. There was only one photograph that he recognized and that was the one of him and Haley at prom, the one that kept in his office desk.

"Nathan", a beautiful voice broke through his thoughts. He turned around to see Haley reaching up into a cabinet, smiling at him. "Can you hand me the chocolate milk?"

He nodded, opening the door and handing her the carton. She gave him a quick kiss before pouring it into a clear lime green sippy cup. His signature smirk played on his lips at the way her hips swayed as she walked towards the living room.

She approached Jameson who sat in the middle of piles of ripped wrapping paper and new toys. He reached his little hands out for the sippy cup. "Kiss first", she said causing her son to smack a kiss right on her gave it to him as Nathan flopped down on the nearby couch.

Haley wasn't far behind, dropping down next to him and snuggling into his side. "You're a good mother", he whispered against her temple before kissing it.

"And you're a good father, to Jameson and to Ava." She responded, caressing her stomach.

"Ava", he repeated as if trying it out. "I like that, it's perfect."

She laughed, "You should, you picked it."

Right then, the young boy climbed into his father's lap and snuggled against his chest. Nathan hesitantly wrapped his free arm around his small body. "Did you get everything you wanted, buddy?" he asked, nodding towards the pile of presents.

"I guess", he shrugged.

"Jameson Lucas Scott!" Haley laughed, "Don't be rude."

He scurried over to her, wrapping his short arms around her neck causing her to lean back against the couch. "Sorry, Mama."

"It's alright, baby", Haley responded, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back. Nathan's heart ached at the sight of his wife nurturing their son, even back in high school he always knew that she would be an outstanding mom. "Mama laid out some clothes for you, wanna see if you can get dressed by yourself? If you get it right the first time, the faster we can go to Aunt Brooke's."

The boy pulled back, his eyes wide with joy at the thought of seeing his favorite aunt before scurrying off to his room.

_Brooke? Wherever Brooke is Lucas is. _Nathan thought, _Lucas,_ _He'll know what to do._

Haley got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen before Nathan stopped her by grabbed her wrist. He pulled her down to him so she was straddling his waist. Burying his face in her neck, he began kissing and sucking the skin there. "If _our son _wasn't upstairs, I would take you right now on this couch." he muttered into her neck as he scraped his teeth along her pulse point, something he remembered her loving.

Her breath caught in her throat as she threaded her fingers through his dark hair. "You are insatiable, Nathan Scott. Didn't you get enough last night?" she breathed in his ear as she gyrated against his lap.

Damn, he wished he could remember last night.

Slipping his hand beneath her robe and dug his fingertips into the flesh of her thighs. "Don't you get it, baby?" he questioned, huskily. "I can never get enough of you."

Haley crashed her lips into his, pulling at his hair while grinding her lower body into his. He ran his hands up and over her rounded stomach, never in his life would he have thought that pregnancy was sexy. He was wrong, because the sight of Haley carrying his child was one of the sexiest thing he has ever seen.

Just as his hands were about to reach the glorious chest that he had been deprived of for more than eight years he heard, "Mama!" Sighing, he let his head fall into the crook of her neck.

"Who would have though a little boy could be the world's worst cockblocker?" He asked as she reluctantly got up off his lap.

She bent down, laying light kisses on his lips. "You'd think you'd be used to it by now." She stated between kisses. "He's been doing it for three years."

Giving him a quick wink, she headed towards the stairs. He ran his hand over his head as he leaned against the back of the couch. Sighing, he looked down at the situation in his pants. Yeah, he would definitely have to take a cold shower before going to Brooke and Lucas'.

xxxxxx

Walking into the large, regal house, Nathan barely had time to look around before Brooke approached him, Haley and Jameson. "Auntie Brooke!" the young boy squealed as he launched himself into her arms.

"Jame! My favorite Godson, merry Christmas!" Brooke responded as she twirled him around in her arms. "Hello, my lovelies", she greeted, kissing both Nathan and Haley on the cheek.

Nathan watched as Brooke interacted with his son, so natural and carefree, he never would've thought that Brooke Davis could be so maternal. He suddenly noticed the very large diamond ring on her left ring finger as she ran her hand over the boys head. _Damn, Lucas did good_, Nathan thought.

"So, my dear, where is your handsome husband?" Haley asked as she hung up her coat on the rack in the foyer.

Brooke gestured around her, "Oh, he's here somewhere."

Suddenly, a tall, dark-haired, brown-eyed man that Nathan had never seen walking into the front hallway. "Was I being summoned?" he smiled, bouncing the baby he was holding.

"Uncle Julian!" Jameson shouted as he attacked the man's legs.

"Hey J-man!" Julian said, ruffling the boy's hair with one hand, keeping his other hand occupied with the baby. The baby was dressed in a tiny tuxedo and couldn't be older than eighteen months old.

Haley covered her mouth to keep from laughing as she approached Julian. "Oh, my God, Julian. He looks like a little man!" She exclaimed as she took the little boy into her arms.

"Lee-lee." the baby cooed as he playfully hit his hands against her shoulder.

Julian smiled down at his son, "You can thank his mother for that. Any normal eighteen month old would wear a santa suit on Christmas but, nope, not our son. He goes full on formal wear."

She smiled down at him. "Davis, you have got to be the cutest nephew in the history of the world." she said in a baby voice. "He's looking more and more like you everyday, Juju B."

He blushed. "Is it possible that I will be getting a cooler nickname anytime soon?"

Brooke walked up to him, patting him on his chest. "Juju B fits you just fine."

Davis was quickly distracted by someone over Haley's shoulder. "Nah, nah, nah." he chanted.

"God forbid I try to entertain him while his most favorite person in the world is in the same room." Haley laughed as she approached her husband. The closer she got to him, the more the infant's arms and legs flailed excitedly. "Your favorite nephew wants you."

Nathan almost didn't know what to do as she set the baby in his arms. The man blinked awkwardly as Davis blew a raspberry, covering his face in baby drool.

xxxxxx

Brooke and Haley were getting dinner ready in the kitchen as the boys were in the living room. "Is Nathan alright, Hales?" Brooke asked as she began to peel the potatoes.

"Why do you ask?" Haley returned, dancing around the question.

"Did you see him with Davis? If any man is 'the baby whisperer' it's your husband and earlier it looked like he never even held a baby." the brunette explained, turning towards her best friend. Her face was serious. "What's going on, Tutormom?"

Sighing, Haley wiped her hands off on the dishtowel that was draped over her shoulder. "I honestly don't know. We woke up this morning and he looked at me like he's seen a ghost. He didn't even recognize Jamie."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"I did and he said that he had a dream that seemed so real. But come on, we've all had that feeling but it wears off within five minutes." Haley rambled. "I'm just so worried about him." She rubbed her hands over her face.

Brooke rubbed her friend's shoulder's soothingly. "Don't worry, Mama, it's not good for you or my niece. Nathan looks as in love with you as ever, who cares if he has a little bit of amnesia. I'm sure it'll wear off by tomorrow."

"God, I hope so." she breathed, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

Just then, Nathan walked into the kitchen. "Hales, our son kicked me out of the living room because I wasn't carolling well enough. He wants his mama, I don't blame him." he laughed. She turned around, smiling despite her wet eyes. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked, rubbing her upper arms.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." she reassured, reaching up and kissing him before heading towards the living room. "My voice is needed." she smiled back at them.

"So, Nate" Brooke said gleefully as she continued to chop the vegetables. "How'd your Christmas going? Did Santa give you everything you wanted?"

"More than you know." Nathan laughed lightly, leaning back against the island. "Brooke, can I ask you something?"

She smiled up at him, placing her hands on her hips. "Fire away."

"Where's Lucas?" He asked nervously, twisting his wedding band around his finger.

"Please, Nathan", she sighed, turning away. "I don't want to talk about him, not today."

"I just wanna know why you with _that guy _instead of my brother."

She was becoming angrier. "Julian is not just _some guy_. He loves me and I love him and he was here to pick up the pieces after what happened with Lucas."

Brooke went to go around him but he moved in front of her. "Can you at least tell me where he is?"

"Listen", she began, frustratedly running her hands over her face. "I know you have this whole amnesia thing going on but that's no excuse to go digging into our painful past."

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to upset you, Brooke. But, please, just tell me, where's my brother."

She bit her lip as her chin began to quiver. "Oleander Memorial."

Nathan felt like he got punched in the gut and his heart ripped from his chest. "Th-the cemetery?"

Nodding, she finally let the tears fall and she looking up at him. "He's dead, Nathan. He died four years ago. How can you not remember that?"

xxxxxx

**Sorry for another cliffy (I'm actually getting kinda good at them, teehee.) Per usual, reviews are greatly anticipated and appreciated :)**

**On a side note, I saw Country Strong this weekend and it was phenomenal! The best of 2011 so far, I highly recommend it.**


	3. Search for a Former Clarity

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Now I know you all are curious and anxious to see what happened Lucas and you will find that out in this chapter. This chapter picks up right where the last one left off :)**

**Oh and if anybody was wondering, Jameson looks exactly like a 3-year-old Jackson Brundage lol.**

**Chapter 3: Search for a Former Clarity**

Running into the bathroom, Nathan could hardly hold himself together before retching into the nearby toilet. Lucas gone? He honestly couldn't fathom those two words in the same sentence. Lucas had been there for him no matter what and the fact that he was gone forever made it hard for him to breathe.

Gripping the marble countertop, he quickly splashed cool water on his face. He looked in the mirror, his face was pale and his blue eyes were distant and swimming in unshed tears. Turning away from his reflection, he sank down to the floor with his back against the cabinets.

"Nathan, what the hell were you thinking?" he heard his wife harshly whisper as she opened the door to the bathroom. "You know how Brooke gets when you bring up Luc..."

Haley stopped abruptly when she spotted her husband on the floor. He looked up at her and gave her a sad smile. Seeing his glassy eyes, she sunk down next to him and gave his bicep gentle squeeze. "What's wrong?" she asked softly, resting her chin on his shoulder.

He turned his head that was resting on his arms which were folded over his knees so he was facing her. "I just miss him." he said, giving her a sad smile.

Bringing her hand to his face, she wiped away the tear that lingered under his eye. "I know, baby, we all do." He nodded, looking straight ahead. "Nathan, what is going on with you? This morning you act as if you didn't even recognize Jame and now Brooke said you were acting like Lucas was still alive."

"I'm fine, just a little disoriented." he exclaimed, placing his hand on hers and rubbing her thumb across her knuckles.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should get it checked out. I'm just worried that it could be progressive and soon you won't be able to recognize me or remember about Ava." She rambled, looking down as her other hand coming to rest on her stomach.

He placed a finger under her chin, making her look at him. "No matter what I'm confused about or what I don't know to be true, I know one thing for sure. I love you Haley James and I will you and our beautiful children with all my heart until the day I die."

"You're wrong." she replied, biting her lip in attempt to hold back a smile. When Nathan looked at her in disbelief she continued. "You called me Haley James. It's Haley James Scott and it always will be."

A bright smile broke out across his face as he leaned in, covering her lips with his. "Yuck", they heard a small voice say. Turning towards the voice, they spotted their son standing in the doorway, holding a piece of paper. He couldn't believe that he hadn't realized before but Jameson really did resemble Lucas.

"What do you got there, Jame?" Nathan asked.

The little boy ran over to his parents and jumped into his dad's lap, emitting an "omph" from Nathan. "I drew you a picture, Daddy."

"You did?" he asked excitedly.

Jameson nodded, "Mhm, Aunt Brooke helped."

He handed the picture to Nathan and he couldn't help but smile. On the page was a scratchy drawing what he assumed was himself, holding a basketball.

"Thanks, buddy, I love it." he said, running his large hand over his son's blond head. The boy wrapped his little arms tightly around his father's neck as Nathan stood up. He offered Haley his hand, helping her up as well.

She rubbed a comforting hand up and down her sons back as she leaned into her husband. Nathan wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. "To me, this is perfect." he whispered in her ear, before kissing it.

"Whatta you say, Jame?" he said, bouncing the three-year-old lightly in his arms. "Wanna see how tasty Aunt Brooke's food is? We all know that it can't beat Mommy's but we'll give it a shot."

"My boy, the charmer." Haley smiled as they exited the bathroom.

xxxxxx

Walking into the kitchen after dinner, Nathan stopped in his tracks when he saw Brooke and Julian in a heated make-out session. She was on the counter and he was standing in front of her, their lips moving hotly against each other as her hands slipped under his open shirt.

He looked down and cleared his throat. The couple jumped apart, Julian quickly buttoning his shirt. "I'm sorry, I was just coming to see if you needed any help cleaning up dinner, but I see you guys already started on dessert. I'll just..." Nathan said, turning to leave.

"No, Nate you can stay", Brooke called. "Julian was just going to put the _actual _dessert on the table."

Nathan waited for the other man to get the pie and leave the room before moving towards Brooke. When he reached her he lifted her off the counter and placed her on the ground before enveloping her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I never mean to upset you."

She hugged him back. "I know, bud. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked as she pulled away.

He sat at a stool that was positioned at the island and watched her as she continued to put the leftovers away. "If I tell you something, can you promise not to tell Haley?"

This made her look up from what she was doing and plant her hands on her hips. "Rule 1 of marriage, Nathan Scott, honesty first. You should know this, you've been married for five years."

"I know, I know. But if I tell Haley she'll worry and I don't wanna risk her stressing out with the baby."

"Alright", she agreed slowly as she placed the leftovers in the fridge.

"And I know this may sound crazy but you cannot commit me to mental hospital."

Cautiously sitting down on the stool next to him, she gave him a weary look. "You're starting to scare me, dude."

Taking a deep breath, Nathan began to twirl his wedding band around his finger nervously. "The reason I have been acting so weird today is because yesterday I wasn't married to Haley. In fact, before this morning I haven't seen Haley in eight years."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, giving him a confused look.

He sighed, trying to figure out how to explain this to her. "Yesterday, I worked and lived in the Upper West side of Manhattan, I was a successful, single business man. Until this morning, that was my reality."

"Okay, this is beginning to sound like Inception. You know how lost I was when you and Julian dragged me and Haley to see it..."

He was quick to cut her off. "Brooke, listen to what I'm trying to tell you. I don't remember Julian, in my world, you were married to Lucas."

This got her attention. Her face became solemn and her eyes filled with tears. "Why would you say that?" she breathed, clearly upset by his words.

"Because it's true!" he said loudly, trying to convince her. He continued, his voice quieter. "You were married to Lucas and Haley... Haley died eight years ago." Now the tears that filled her eyes began streaming down her face. "Please, you have to believe me."

Brooke brought her hand up to her chest as she struggled to catch her breath. "Were..." she began, but a sob got caught in her throat. He put his hand on her knee in hopes to give her some comfort. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Were we happy?"

"You and Luke?" he asked, she nodded. He took her hands in his and look her in her teary eyes. "So happy", he whispered.

"Did, did we have any kids?"

Nathan hesitated, "Brooke, I don't think..."

She cut him off. "Please, Nathan."

He nodded, "A little girl, Hope."

"Why 'Hope'?" she asked, wiping under her eyes.

"You, uh, you and Luke had trouble getting pregnant." he explained. She took in a fast, shocked breath. "What?"

"We never told anyone this but Julian and I had trouble conceiving Davis." she said matter-of-factly.

For the first time in the entire conversation, Nathan had a hopeful look on her face. "So, do you believe me?"

"I don't know" she began and Nathan hung his head. "But for the sake of conversation, let's say I do." He looked up expectedly.

"I just need someone to talk to so I can get this off my chest."

Brooke sighed, "Lay it on me." Nathan proceded to tell Brooke about what happened in his alternate universe and how he wound up here. She let out a pent up sigh at the end of his story. "Wow", she breathed.

"I'm saying", Nathan sighed, matching her tone. "Now, I know you don't like talking about Lucas, but can you fill in some holes for me?" She nodded. "How did he die?"

She took a deep breath before speaking. "He, uh, he had a heart condition..."

"HCM?"

Brooke nodded, glancing down at her hands. "Yeah, and he didn't tell anyone until one day he collapsed playing basketball and that was it." She looked up at Nathan who had a look of understanding on his face and she couldn't help the tears that started again. "I was, I was just _so _mad at him, but I missed him _so _much."

"This is all starting to make sense. In my world, once Haley died", he had to pause as the bone-chilling words left his mouth. "Once Haley died Lucas told everyone about his HCM and stopped playing basketball because he realized that life is fragile."

She caught onto what he was saying, "And because Haley never died he kept playing basketball and never got help for his HCM."

"Exactly."

"Nathan, you know this sounds crazy..."

He nodded. "I know, but I'm not making this up."

"Oh, I know. I don't think you could've made all that up."

Nathan grabbed the dish towel that was over her shoulder and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Having Haley back is all I ever wished for but I'm sorry it meant you losing Lucas."

She took her friends hands and held them in her lap. "I love Lucas, I loved him with all my heart and if he didn't die there is no doubt in my mind that we would be married right now. But I love Julian and I truly think that he is the one I am meant to be with. He is my soulmate."

"I'm happy for you, Brooke, I'm happy that you found someone. God knows in the eight years after I lost Haley, no one even came close."

"You and Haley", she let out a breath and smiled, "are one of a kind."

He sighed jokingly, "Yeah, that's what I've been told."

Brooke smiled as her and Nathan both stood from their stools. "Let's go make sure that Haley and Julian aren't trying to dress Jameson as an elf."

"Again?" he asked, giving her a pointed look.

"Yeah", she laughed.

Throwing a friendly arm around her shoulder, he asked, "Are we the only sane ones?"

"Scary thought, huh?" Brooke responded as they left the kitchen to join the rest of their family.

xxxxxx

Walking up the staircase of his house, Nathan tightened his grip on his sleeping son. The sensation of Jamie's small breaths against his neck was one of the most heart warming feelings he had ever experienced. He could feel Haley playfully holding onto his belt as she walked up the stairs behind him. It were the little moments like this that made him believe that there was nothing else quite like this life. "So I was thinking", Haley whispered, "maybe you were disoriented this morning because of your fall on the court the other day. You did hit your head after all."

Wow, Nathan thought, the pickup games at the rivercourt must be getting rough if people are banging their heads against the concrete. "Maybe", he offered as an answer.

When they reached Jameson's room, Nathan gently laid him down on his bed before tucking him under his blankets and laying a soft kiss on his chubby cheeks. Haley stood in the doorway watching her two boys while running her hand over her swollen stomach.

"You're such a good father", she whispered as her husband approached her.

"You think?" He asked, rubbing her upper arms.

Sliding her hands around his waist, she slipped the tips of her fingers below the waistband. "I know", she emphasized as she pressed her lips firm to his. He brought his hands up to hold her face as he moved his lips over hers. "Come on", she whispered against his lips. "Christmas isn't over yet." With that, she took his hands and lead him out of the room and down the stairs.

xxxxxx

The room was dark except for the twinkling lights coming from the Christmas tree. Nathan and Haley were cuddled together on the couch with the soft sound of Christmas music floating from the speakers of the entertainment system. "This is my favorite part of Christmas." She hummed as she nuzzled closer into her husband's chest.

"Is that right?" he asked, laying a warm kiss on her forehead.

"Mhm, I love sitting here in the silence with you, hearing your heart beat." she said, slipping her fingers through the buttons of his shirt and drummed them in time with his pulse. Nathan nudged his nose against her forehead, trying to get her to look up at him. She obliged and turned her head to face him. As she did he tentatively moved his lips closer to hers.

Haley couldn't help the way her breathing accelerated as he inched nearer to her. His hand slid around her neck as his thumb gently rubbed her ear. She whimpered at his unbelievably slow pace. "Kiss me", he breathed, his warm breath surrounding her.

Not waiting any longer, she grabbed his head and crushed his lips against his. As he felt her tongue nudge his lips open, he grabbed the back of her knee and hitched it over his lap, pressing himself as close to her as her expanding stomach would allow. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his arousal growing against her thigh.

Getting a firm hold on his shoulders, Haley pulled herself up so now she was fully straddling him. The tips of his fingers dug into her hips as she breathed against his mouth, her lips parted slightly. "We can't do this right now." she panted, squeezing the back of his neck.

"Why not?" he asked, scraping his teeth along the chords of her neck causing her to press herself closer to him.

Her eyes found the clock on the wall. "It's almost midnight." She stated, threading her fingers through his hair as she continued to feel his breath against her neck. He pulled away from her and gave her a questioning look before remembering.

A large smile spread across his face as he recalled their Christmas tradition. Every Christmas evening they would exchange their hopes, dreams, and wishes for the next year. He looked up at the excited look on her face. "Would you like to go first?" he grinned.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, I want Ava to be here, beautiful and healthy." She smiled moving her hand down to her belly, quickly being covered by Nathan's. "I want Jamie to be happy and the best big brother in the world. I also want to teach him how to read. And for you", she breathed, running her hand over his dark hair, "I hope you beat your scoring average, yet again. And I _really _want you to make the all star team this year and make all us Bobcat fans proud."

Bobcat? He was a Charlotte Bobcat? Nathan tried to hide the shocked expression that he could feel creeping onto his face. He couldn't believe it, he was in the NBA and he had Haley back. "Nathan", Haley said, breaking into his thoughts while laying a hand on his cheek. "It's your turn."

He shook his head and smiled as he looked up at her. "I already have everything I've ever wanted."

xxxxxx

**Thanks guys! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
